This invention relates to silicone compositions having improved properties and, in particular, to silicone elastomer stock compositions which are useful in the preparation of silicone elastomers, having the property of flameproofing or self-extinguishing after the igniting condition has been removed, and also good elasticity or capability of improving strains with low degrees of permanent strain after release of stress.